(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an auxiliary structure for efficacy of fitness equipment, and more particularly, to one that improves exercise efficacy by increasing longitudinal travel of a pair of pedals to put more exercise amount on one's legs and waist when a user alternatively swings a pair of swing bars to transmit kinetic energy through a connection bar of the fitness equipment to drives the pair of pedals to increase their longitudinal displacement.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Steppers generally available in the market operate on having a swing bar to drive a traction bar; the traction bar relying upon a sprocket as an axis has its crank pivoted to the axis to revolve and drive the traction bar to ascend, descend, and travel back and forth; and a pair of pedals are fixed to the traction bar; and the amount of travel is simply determined by a revolving displacement of a length of the crank to achieve fitness purpose by treading on the pair of pedals.
However, in the stepper of the prior art, both pedals are fixed to the traction bar to limit striding distance thus to fail expected treading and twisting results.
Furthermore, the exercise results are very limited since the stepper of the prior art is at its best a strolling machine by allowing its user only to travel back and forth within a range as determined by the swing arc of the pair of the swing bar, and tread also in a very small range defined by the ascending and descending of the crank.